Many users have become dependent on electronic apparatuses to manage various aspects of their lives. For example, users have become accustomed to keeping at least one electronic apparatus with them for many different purposes, such as communication, finding information, navigation, rendering media, and/or the like. As users have become more reliant on electronic apparatuses throughout their daily lives, the manner in which users utilize their electronic apparatuses throughout the day has evolved. It may be desirable to provide a way for users to interact easier with their electronic apparatuses in ways that integrate well into their lives.